Malas interpretaciones
by eminahinata
Summary: ¿Por qué existía tanto odio en el mundo? Pre-slash.


**Titulo: **Malas interpretaciones

**Autor:** eminahinata

**Fandom:** Hawaii Five-0

**Palabras:** 1,393

**Pareja:** Steve McGarrett/Danny Williams (ligero)

**Advertencia:** Dudosa comedia, temas homofóbicos, Pre-slash.

**Universo:** Verso McDanno

**Dedicatoria: **LiaCollins, quien cumplió años el 6 de abril. Perdona la tardanza, pero espero que te guste lo que he escrito. ¡Es con mucho cariño!

**Disclaimer:** Hawaii Five-0 y sus personajes no me pertenecen, son propiedad de _K/O Paper Products_ y _101st Street Television_ en asociación con CBS Productions. Este fic se hace sin fines de lucrar, ¿vale? Si fueran míos, Danno y Steve estarían juntos desde hace mucho tiempo de forma definida y no sólo por el condenado y maravilloso subtexto. ¿Qué? ¡Se vale soñar!

**Resumen:** ¿Por qué existía tanto odio en el mundo? Pre-slash.

**Notas de Autor:** ¡Hola! Uh-uh, esto ha surgido por una conversación que tuve con mis compañeros hace unos días y como pude ver como reaccionaban ante ello. Una parte de mi se sintió satisfecha de ver que la sociedad está empezando a cambiar su opinión sobre la sexualidad y ser un poco más tolerantes sobre el tema. Así que salió esto, aunque dudo en realidad que tenga que ver con la conversación. Pero bueno. Saben que sus comentarios son siempre bienvenidos y sin más que agregar, ¡a leer!

* * *

.

**Malas interpretaciones**

By: eminahinata

.

* * *

Danny sonrió a su pesar, viendo con infinito cariño el pequeño anillo plástico entre sus manos, los recuerdos de una infancia ululando en su mente con vehemencia. Este pequeño objeto causaba la misma sensación cada que lo veía. Esa sensación de ternura y amor incondicional hacia la persona que representaba dicho objeto.

Rió suavemente, sentado en su oficina, cuando la imagen de su peculiar padre desmayado y desparramado en el suelo lo asalto. Su escandalosa madre nunca dejo olvidar ese día al patriarca de la familia Williams y él siempre terminaba acompañando a su madre en la cantaleta de bromas hacia el hombre.

Y él era feliz, de verdad, pero este pequeño objeto le recordaba muchas cosas más. Algunas tristes y llenas de tanto dolor, y otras que hacían que su corazón latiera descontroladamente en su pecho, corriendo una carrera imaginaria.

Con delicadeza paso un dedo sobre el juguete antes de tomarlo y alzarlo hasta la altura de su rostro, sonriendo y regresándolo a la cajita donde guardaba lo que era importante para él. Lo que después de tanto tiempo lo hacía sentir contenido y en sus momentos de penumbra lo alegraban tras los recuerdos que despedían.

Esa semana, en especial, fue muy dura para todos. Una pareja gay que se encontraba en proceso para una adopción fue brutalmente asesinada en su casa, mensajes de odio pintadas en la pared y eso lo desconcertó. Él no estaba acostumbrado a ese tipo de cosas. No cuando creció en una familia y en una comunidad tan abierta y comprensiva como lo había hecho. Claro, como policía estuvo frente a frente a escenarios como tales, pero la actitud de sus compañeros siempre fue reconfortante. Pero aquí no. Él pudo ver en algunas caras de los representantes de la ley el claro disgusto y machismo que existía alrededor de esos temas.

Con cierta tristeza recordó a su compañero en NPD: Paul Martin y, a su esposo, Ethan Martin quienes adoptaron a una adorable niña, quien fue abusada por sus padres biológicos, dándole una familia amorosa y un hogar estable. También a Emily Barrios y Samantha Collins, dos grandes mujeres que apoyaban con esfuerzo y amor a su comunidad.

Suspiro y vio la fotografía de su pequeña niña, descansando inocentemente en su escritorio, con una brillante sonrisa que le recordaba a su propia madre.

¿Por qué existía tanto odio en el mundo?

Levantó su vista hasta poder apreciar donde se encontraba el resto de sus compañeros, cada quien perdidos en sus mentes. Sonrió, guardando la cajita en una gaveta antes de ponerse en pie y encaminarse hasta la mesa táctil.

−¡Bien! –aplaudió llamando la atención de todos−. ¿Alguien quiere comer? Estoy pensando en algo de sushi, ¿qué dicen? –sonrió suavemente y pudo ver con satisfacción como los hombros de todos perdían tensión.

−¡Genial! Yo quiero rollitos de california –sonrió Kono, tomando sus llaves y caminando hasta donde el rubio se encontraba de pie, cerca de la puerta.

−Yo también –pidió Lori, sonriendo suavemente. Steve y Chin asintieron en respuesta, por lo que Kono y Danny salieron.

Los que quedaron en la sede compartieron una mirada.

* * *

Danny podía sentir tensó el ambiente unos días más tarde y él sospechaba que tenia que se algo relacionado con él. Si las miradas lanzadas en su dirección eran un indicador de ello.

−Está bien, ¿qué les pasa? –preguntó esa misma tarde a sus compañeros, cruzando sus brazos sobre su pecho y frunciendo el seño.

−Nada –susurró Kono, desviando su vista hacia las carpetas en la mesa. El rubio frunció el seño.

−Sí, claro. Y yo soy el rey España –dijo con sarcasmo, suspirando momentos después− ¿Hice algo que les molestara? Ya saben, pueden decírmelo y podemos solucionarlo –vio como el resto de sus compañeros compartía una mirada antes de que Kono volviera a hablar.

−Bueno… ¿te acuerdas del caso de la semana pasada? –preguntó con una extraña timidez. Danny asintió, confundido−. Sí, bueno, nosotros notamos que… eh, te sentías _incómodo_ con toda la situación… ¡Y no es que tengamos nada contra ello! Te queremos no importa que, ¿sabes? En el continente es muy diferente como se mira la homosexualidad y todo eso y… −su voz se fue apagando, un adorable rubor en sus mejillas morenas.

Todos vieron como Danny les parpadeaba, abría la boca varias veces y volvía a abrir la boca para luego cerrarla. Oh, diablos. _Lo habían dejado sin palabras_. Steve se pasó una mano por el cabello, un poco triste por la situación. Danny era un buen hombre y un buen padre, pero le rompía el corazón saber que su amigo podría llegar a odiarlo si tenía conocimiento sobre su bisexualidad, especialmente si conocía los sentimientos que albergaba por el detective, interpretando erróneamente las expresiones del rubio.

−Ustedes… ¿creen que soy homofóbico? –dijo con suavidad, tomando asiento en su lugar−. ¿Por qué? −.

−El día del caso… pude ver una expresión de desprecio en tu rostro cuando entramos en la escena del crimen y, con lo que he estudiado, es muy normal la homofobia en la policía, especialmente en lugares urbanizados y… bueno… −dijo Lori, haciendo un simple gesto con la mano. Danny asintió, viendo a sus compañeros uno por uno.

−¿Y eso les tenia preocupados? –vio como asentían−. Oh, ya veo –asintió, antes de suspirar y pasar una mano por su rostro, intentando ocultar una sonrisa burlona en su rostro. ¿Cómo habían terminado en esto? Rio suavemente, consiguiendo la atención de sus amigos.

−¿Danny? –pregunto Chin, un poco preocupado. Él podía entender, claro, lo respetaba. Cada quien tenía su propio criterio y todo, pero una parte de él no terminaba de sentirse indignado que su amigo rubio pudiera ser homofóbico. Había conocido a mucha gente con una mentalidad estrecha y con regularidad terminaba bastante mal cuando hablaban con un tono despectivo hacia las personas que no eran 'normales'. Uno de sus primos tenía una relación con otro hombre y él lo quería y por tal razón siempre saltaba a defenderlo en situaciones así, aún cuando siempre evitaba la confrontación. No quería tener una confrontación en un futuro con el rubio, porque él lo quería como si fuera su hermano y eso le dolería bastante.

−Yo no soy homofóbico, chicos −sonrió−. Mi mejor amiga tiene una relación con otra mujer desde hace casi veinte años. Uno de mis compañeros de NPD está casado con otro hombre y han adoptado a una niña hace un par de años atrás. Mi hermano Ianto en la actualidad sale con otro hombre y su mejor amigo, Ryan, es bisexual. Mi hermana Rebeca también es bisexual y varios de los amigos de mis padres tienen una pareja del mismo sexo. No, no soy homofóbico. No _podría_ serlo, porque a todas esas personas las quiero y nunca me atrevería a hacerles daño de cualquier forma –dijo con un tono suave, sonriendo con bastante cariño, reafirmando su punto.

−Oh –vocalizaron al mismo tiempo, causando la risa del rubio.

−Pero… pero tu expresión –susurró Lori, sintiéndose terriblemente mal al mal interprétalo todo.

−Me sentía indignado por la escena y por la actitud de algunos policías que se encontraban ahí –se encogió de hombros.

−Oh, diablos, Danny, lo sentimos –dijo Kono, avergonzada−. Nosotros… nosotros hemos pensado erróneamente y hemos sido prejuiciosos y… ¡lo siento! Que tontos hemos sido –chillo, tapando su cara con ambas manos. Steve y Chin suspiraron, igualmente sintiéndose mal por ser prejuiciosos y acusar al rubio de serlo, cuando eran ellos los prejuiciosos.

−Está bien, Kono, no te preocupes. Al menos no se ha hecho un lio por esto o algo peor –dijo Danny−. Estoy muy consciente que se tiene un pensamiento sobre las ciudades y como se ve la sexualidad haya… En donde crecí, es una comunidad muy amable y comprensiva. Incluso los que profesan una religión puede ser que no estén de acuerdo, pero saben dar su lugar a las personas y son respetuosos. Ustedes no sabían eso, así que ya no se preocupen –volvió a sonreír, colocándose de pie para encaminarse a la salida ya que ese día le tocaba ir por Grace a la escuela−. Ah, y para cualquier cosa –dijo sobre su hombro, un extraño brillo maligno en sus ojos azules−. Salí con un chico en la preparatoria –y salió, dejando al resto sorprendido.

_Oh._

Unas horas más tarde Steve planeaba su estrategia para conquistar a su amigo rubio.

-Fin-

* * *

¿Comentarios? ¡Por favor!


End file.
